Kofuku Yoshida
An adrenaline junkie who's always energetic. Appearance Kofuku has an overall choppy and asymmetrical appearance. Her bangs are dyed with a strip of green on her right and pink on her left, and an ahoge pops out from her head. The rest of her hair is cut so that it's short on her right but long on her left. She has dark gray eyes and a beauty mark under her right eye. Her ears are full of piercings, with different ones on each. She wears a pink hoodie with green accents, and a bracelet that holds a die on her right wrist. Her tights are accented by various accessories, such as a bandanna on the knee, a lanyard, and a half skirt. Her shoes have different lengths, with the right one at the ankle and the left one near the knee. Stats Since she has extremely control over her luck, she excels at anything regarding chance. She's also good at utilizing bad luck to her advantage as well, sometimes causing strange phenomenons. She is very crafty, and is thus is capable in most handicrafts. Personality Kofuku is very outgoing and energetic, always bursting with something to do or say. Her bouncy nature lends itself to her tendency towards seeking adrenaline. She hates boredom, and will do anything to keep herself entertained. Kofuku cares for other people as well, and does her best to make everyone happy. Surprisingly, she's able to be serious for moments, and seemingly grasps that the world isn't always perfect. She is almost overly confident in her luck, and seems to be even prideful of it. Background She was born the oldest daughter in her household of six in Hokkaido. Her two mothers were very hands-off, so she was allowed to do mostly as she pleased. Kofuku often visited shrines and learned woodworking from a local shrine maiden. As she grew older, she started to take more care of her siblings, and did the housework while her parents worked at day. She often entered in lotteries for the fun of it, and her constant successes led to her discovery of her good luck. Story In DRN2, Kofuku was actively trying to help in investigations and trials, although she wasn't very good at it. The chapters' increasing motives and stressful situations eventually took a toll on her mental state, and finally came to a peak in Chapter Five, where she received a letter from the "mastermind", calling her to the arcade. Upon arriving, she met Ren, and under the assumption he was the mastermind, she killed him through a roulette of syringes filled with various substances. She was later found guilty and executed through a knife in her neck. The following are events that have occurred in after-game and are non-canon events.: After she was revived, Kofuku often interacted with members from various games. Sometime after her revival, she started a romantic relationship with Aimi. Relationships Aimi: Kofuku naturally gravitated to Aimi, since they had similar personalities. She found an instinctive friendship, and greatly treasured their friendship. After the game,, she eventually developed a crush on Aimi but decided that the friendship was more than enough until Aimi confessed, and they officially became a couple. Ren: His stoic nature puzzled Kofuku, and she pestered him often to provoke a reaction. She grew attached after some time in the game, and felt remorse when she "discovered he was the mastermind". After the game, they formed an amicable friendship. Trivia * Her favorite food item are kitkats, but any form of chocolate or sweets are liked. * She states that her luck system is based off karma, where she can manipulate good luck and bad luck to whatever degree she wishes, as long as it balances out in the end. Her eyes hurt whenever she activates her luck, with the right eye for bad luck and the left for good. It is unknown if this is actually what occurs. * Her hands and skin are rough and calloused from woodworking. * The bandanna on her leg actually holds a specially made die, a gift from her mothers. * She has synesthesia, a condition that causes her sense to be blended with others. Category:Characters